Kat Graham
años) |trabajo= Actriz/Cantautora/Cantante/Compositora Bailarina/Productora discográfica/Modelo |personaje= Bonnie Bennett |temporada(s)= 1 ▪ 2 ▪ 3 ▪ 4 • 5 ▪ 6 • 7 • 8 |pareja= }} Katerina Alexandre Hartford Graham también conocida por su nombre artístico Kat Graham (nacida el 5 de septiembre de 1989) es una actriz, cantante, bailarina y modelo estadounidense/suiza. Es conocida por interpretar el papel de Bonnie Bennett en ''The Vampire Diaries'' de The CW . Primeros años Nacida en Ginebra, Suiza, Kat es la hija de un padre de Liberia, José Graham, y de una madre judía rusa, Natasha. Kat asistió a la escuela hebrea y habla Inglés, español, francés y algo de portugués y hebreo. Ella ha estado expuesta a diferentes culturas y sociedades desde una temprana edad y cree que esto es lo que ha influido mucho en su forma artística y personal y fomenta su motivación intensa para ser exitosa. Su padre era un ejecutivo de la música y también el padrino de dos de los hijos de Quincy Jones. Su abuelo fue un embajador de las Naciones Unidas de Liberia a Suiza. Cuando nació Kat en Ginebra, su padre estaba haciendo periodismo para las Naciones Unidas. Ella se crió en Los Ángeles, California. Carrera Graham entró en la industria del entretenimiento a la edad de seis años. Desde entonces y hasta que tenía 14, a ella la puedes encontrar en los anuncios de Barbie, K-Mart, Pop Tart y Edison, y programas de televisión tales como "Joan de Arcadia", "Like Family", "Grounded for Life", y "Lizzie McGuire". Su primer éxito vino cuando sustituyó a una joven Christina Milian como la anfitriona de la serie de Disney Channel, Movie Surfers ". A la edad de 15 años fue elegida por el coreógrafo Fatima para llevar a cabo en los BET Awards como bailarina para Lil'Bow Wow. Esta experiencia condujo a que fuera elegida por períodos como bailarina para Missy Elliott, Pharrell, Jamie Foxx, y los coreógrafos Hi Hat y Michael Rooney. Además de ser una actriz y bailarina profesional, Katerina también comenzó a perseguir una carrera como artista musical. Una de las primeras canciones que escribió y canta ("Derailed") fue presentado en una película de Jean-Claude Van Damme. Completando esa canción inspiró a comprar su propio estudio y a reclutar artistas para agregar a su lista de talentos. Aunque ella no tenía formación formal de producción, pronto comenzó a dominar las técnicas y desarrolló su estilo único. :"Cuando llegué por primera vez mi equipo no tenía a nadie que me guiara ... me enseñé a mí misma. Me di cuenta de que no había otros productores adolescentes, ni productores mujeres en el mundo, por lo que se vio obligado a buscar dentro de mí la motivación"., recuerda. Un año más tarde conoció al productor Damon Elliott (Pink, Mya, Destiny's Child), que resultó ser un mentor de influencia. Mientras que los dos trabajaron en el perfeccionamiento de las habilidades de Katerina como músico y productora, ella continuó trabajando como actriz, siendo invitada en los programas de televisión "CSI: Las Vegas", "The OC", "Malcolm in the Middle", "Joan de Arcadia","Strong Medicine", y "Hannah Montana". Ella incluso ha incursionado en videos musicales, aparecen junto a Akon en "Mr. Lonely", 112 en "What If", John Legend en "Used To Love You", B2K en "Why I Love You", Musiq Soulchild's "Buddy" y muchos otros. A los 17, Katerina fue seleccionada por la Compañía Coca-Cola como parte de una campaña internacional para comercializar su refresco Fanta. Si bien la promoción de la campaña como un miembro de las "Fantanas" (como Capri/Strawberry), Katerina al mismo tiempo completó su licenciatura en ingeniería de grabación. "Mi experiencia ha sido tan variada, nunca he tenido que comprobar lo que otras personas están haciendo", dice ella. "Mis circunstancias y mi mente se me separaron y nunca se mezclan" Es esta confianza y la tenacidad que sigue impulsando a Katerina al siguiente nivel. Ella continúa trabajando en la actuación, música y la danza: se terminó recientemente una gira mundial con Black Eyed Peas, su voz aparece en dos canciones del disco solista de Will.I.Am, "Songs About Girls" ("I Got It From My Mama" y "The Donque Song" junto a Snoop Dogg). Participó en la película 17 otra vez con las estrellas Zac Efron y Matthew Perry. Sus próximos proyectos son la película navideña de la cadena Hallmark, Our First Christmas, la versión moderna Breakfast Club remake de Bleachers, e interpretará al interés amoroso de Kel Mitchell, 'Chaka Lovebell' en la película "Chicago Pulaski Jones". La película, que será el debut como director para el comediante Cedric the Entertainer. Actualmente protagoniza la serie de The CW, The Vampire Diaries junto a Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley, Candice Accola e Ian Somerhalder, y está filmando la película Boogie Town protagonizada junto a Marques Houston, Brenda Song y Vanessa Simmons, así como el thriller The Roommate con Leighton Meester y su compañera de The Vampire Diaries, Nina Dobrev. Filmografía & TV Discografía Singles "Down Like That" (2008) * "Boom Kat" (2009) * "Boyfriend's Back" (2009) * "Star Now" (2009) * "Sassy" (2010) * “I Want it All”(2011) * “Cold Hearted Snake” (Basado en "Cold Hearted" de Paula Abdul)(2010) * "Only Happy When It Rains" (Cover de Garbage) (2010) * "I Want It All" (2010) * "Mr. Vain" (2011) * "Love Will Never Do Without An Escapade (Janet Mashup" (mashup de las músicas de Janet Jackson "Escapade" y "Love You Never Do (Without You)") (2011) * "Take Me Away" (2011) * "Put Your Graffiti On Me" (2012) * "HeartKiller" (Promocional) (2012) * "Power" (2013) * "1991" (2015) * "Secrets" (2015) Álbumes * "Against The Wall" (2012) * "Roxbury Drive" (2015) Categoría:Actor Categoría:Actor en The Vampire Diaries